


As Long As I'm Living

by eccentric_artist_221b



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caregiving, Embarrassment, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Situational Humiliation, Sort Of, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b
Summary: Peter Parker struggles between respecting Earth’s best defender and meeting Tony Stark’s basic needs (As seen through Morgan Stark’s eyes)





	As Long As I'm Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_reads_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_reads_fanfic/gifts).

> (Inspired heavily by my own experience as a five year old child, observing my mother taking care of my bedridden grandma by herself. This is more hurt/comfort than anything, peeps…)
> 
> (Please forgive me! I only edited through this a couple times.)

Morgan knows Peter Parker loves her daddy just as much as she does.

She understands that he’s Spiderman: a real-life superhero who’s helped to save the world from the _‘meanest, ugliest, purple giant she’s ever seen in her whole, entire life.’_

“But daddy doesn’t need a Spiderman,” she tells Peter, who’s looking down at her with anxious eyes that match her own, “He needs someone to fluff his pillows.”

She had been there when Pepper had instructed Peter on what to do in case of an emergency, watching to make sure that her mommy’s left nothing out.

_“The nurse will be here within the hour, okay? Thank you so much, Peter.”_ Pepper had said before grabbing her purse, giving both kids a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

Only the nurse never shows.

“I know. I know, Morgs,” Peter replies a few hours later, “But I have to try.”

Morgan watches him pace back and forth around the living room, his agile feet somehow dodging all of her dolls, dinosaurs and robot toys scattered across the smooth wood floor.

“How ‘bout…just call mommy?” the tiny girl suggests, swinging her feet back and forth and hitting her heels on the edge of the couch.

“I want to. Believe me. But she’s…well she’s, sort of, really counting on me, and this meeting is super important. I don’t wanna…I don’t know…”

Morgan pouts her lip, picking at the dry skin that usually comes with the colder weather, “We could make daddy a get-well card.”

She’s already made a _gazillion _of them in the two weeks since he’s been discharged from the hospital, but they always seem to make him feel better. She could easily hang up another one next to the arrangement covering the wall across from his bed.

There’s something resolute in Peter’s brow in the next moment, and Morgan’s not quite sure what to make of it, but he must think it’s a good idea because he’s sending her over to the table with a box of paper and crayons before he heads for the kitchen.

She’s almost finished with her new work of art, when she smells something yummy wafting from the other room. Folding her card in half, she plops down from the chair and searches for the source, finding Peter placing a bowl of soup and some utensils on to a serving tray.

“Whoa! Did you make that?” she asks, climbing on to a nearby barstool and hovering her nose over the steaming food.

Peter smiles, reaching for a couple napkins and lifting the tray up, “Nope. This is your mom’s cooking…but it says here on the nurse’s sheet that its lunchtime. So…why don’t you bring that awesome get-well card as a sort of peace offering and we’ll see if Mr. Stark will, ya know, accept…this.”

Morgan grins up at him. She likes Peter. He talks funny just like daddy.

They walk together down the hall and she tip-toes to match the vibes radiating off of her cautious babysitter.

“You go first,” Peter whispers, stopping in front of her parent’s room.

“How come?” she whispers back.

There is sadness…maybe fear in the taller boy’s eyes as he keeps his gaze fixed ahead.

“Just…You should go first, I think.”

Morgan doesn’t wait, obeying with ease as she throws open the door to run to her father’s bedside, “Daddy,” she whispers after making her rambunctious entrance, “Peter brought you lunch. He didn’t make it though. Mommy did.”

Peter enters in without a sound and Tony’s sleepy eyes lock on to his.

There’s intensity that’s too beyond her understanding there, both he and Peter seem very, very confused.

And then daddy laughs.

It’s a raspy, _ouchie _sort of sound, but she likes it anyway and giggles right along with him as she examines the many bandaged boo-boos covering his head…the burst veins on the eye he can no longer see out of….

She always lingers on the place where his arm used to be. It’s something she’s still getting used to.

“Pete,” Tony tries to speak, “What’s this, bud?”

Peter moves closer, sounding off his own laughter, but it seems kind of fake.

“It’s uh…s-soup.”

“Uh-huh. I can see that. Where’s the nurse?”

“She’s-uh-not here yet…but don’t worry, sir, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

A loud groan fills the small space and Tony can only tilt his chin upwards to show his thoughts on the matter, body unable to comply.

“Okay, kid…but this…” he says, pausing to look Peter up and down, “…is definitely not a solution, alright? Good to see you by the way. Where’s my hug?”

Peter sets the tray down on the side table, gentle in embracing Tony’s fragile frame as some of the tension melts away, “It’s just…I’ve been really wanting to help ever since…well, for a long time, Mr. Stark. Maybe you should, you know, try to let me take care of you for once.”

Morgan’s never seen such a bright shade of red on a face.

“That’s really adorable,” Tony replies, coughing a couple times before he continues, “But, no. I don’t want my kid looking after me like this. There’s more to this gig than you’re thinking. It’s not a job I want you doing, alright?”

Peter looks away and turns back to the food, “But…you have to eat, Mr. Stark. It’s on the schedule-“

“Buddy, I need you to call Pepper. Don’t argue with me. Just do it.”

Peter’s shoulders sag, defeated at the firm tones in his mentor’s voice as he picks at the splintered edge of the table, “Please?”

“Kid-“

“I need to do something! I want to help!”

“That’s guilt talking!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is! You don’t think I can tell? It’s my favorite emotion!”

Morgan’s eyes follow the shouting match like a vigorous tennis game, waiting in suspense to see who would forfeit…who’s stubbornness would reign supreme.

In the end it’s hard to tell who’s winning with her father’s head falling back against the pillow and Peter apologizing repetitively, promising to call for some help right after lunch.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry. Breath, just breathe,” Peter murmurs, his big blue sweatshirt blocking the little girl’s view.

Morgan can just make out a bit of graying hair behind the teenager, eyes brimming with tears when she remembers the card still folded in her hand.

“Daddy, I made you something,” she calls, moving to stand beside Peter and pushing the paper through entangled arms.

“Hey, yeah. Look at this, Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice shakes, “See what’s she’s made for you?”

Tony stares down at his daughter’s gift like a life raft. They all do.

Morgan can’t help but beam when her picture brings a calmer atmosphere. Her daddy’s chest slows. His big, worried eyes soften as Peter adjusts the oxygen tubes sticking out of his nose.

“It’s beautiful, sweet pea,” he murmurs, examining the little stick figures of their family. “And you added Pete in this one.”

Peter stares down at Morgan and it’s her turn to blush, little hands twisting into her fuzzy pink sweater as she grins and bites down on her protruding tongue, “Well, you said he’s my big brother.”

“He sure is.”

There it was again, the deep stares between daddy and Peter she doesn’t quite grasp, but at least they seem happy again.

She knows Peter’s the one who gets his way after watching daddy eat the entire bowl of soup. It is a little strange to see the teenager doing her mommy’s job, but at least he seems to sort of know what he’s doing. That is, until she sees him grab for a paper towel. “Wait! You have to use the cloth napkins!” she cries, running to the kitchen to grab one from the bottom drawer and returning with a stack of them. 

“See, I’ll show you. You have to be gentle on his whiskers. Like this.” She adds, dabbing the corners of Tony’s lips with a gentleness that could only be learned.

“Morguna, he’s doing his best,” Tony chuckles, “She is right though, it is softer.”

Peter grins, taking the cloth from her and repeating the action, “Yeah? Well, how’s this?” Morgan giggles at Tony’s eyeroll, “That’s much better!” she cries, crossing her arms with a sharp nod.

….

And after all that, Daddy sleeps.

…and sleeps…

…and sleeps…

…and sleeps.

She’s thumbed through all of Peter’s school books lying out by his backpack, cut out every paper doll from the book mommy bought her a month ago, lined up every one of her my-little-ponies around the bed to watch over their patient, and even made a big arena for them using all of her green and blue legos.

“You bored, Morgs?” Peter whispers after an eternity, glancing up from his homework.

Morgan lies sprawled out on the rug beneath his chair, clicking her feet together and nodding. “Can you read me a story?”

Peter shuts the textbook he’s holding, setting it on the end table and standing up to stretch his arms and legs, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Peter, Morgan?” Tony speaks so suddenly that both of them startle. “You kids go on out, alright? I need…Listen, I could use some peace and quiet.”

Morgan’s brow furrows, looking to Peter for answers. They weren’t being loud…and daddy’s been sleeping for so long already.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, turning to assist.

“Kid, get out! I mean it! Go! Take Morgan and just let me sleep!”

Morgan knows something’s very wrong. Daddy’s never, once, flat out told them to leave. He’s always loved their company in every circumstance.

The shouting is back in full force, aiding to the panic growing in her chest.

“I’ve already called her ten times since you asked, Mr. Stark! I promise! What else do you want me to do?”

“Call again! Pete, please, just, can you get her out of here? Please.”

Morgan feels Peter lifting her up in his arms, too frightened to protest as he carries her out to the hallway.

“Is daddy dying?” she asks as a few tears slip down her face.

Peter’s eyes are red too as he glances back to the room, but he shakes his head, bending down to her level, “What? No-no-no-no, shhh. It’s okay, Morgs. He’s gonna be just fine.”

“But it doesn’t feel like it,” Morgan replies as Peter wipes her cheeks with his sleeve.

“I’m gonna fix him, okay? I promise.”

His chin trembles so she leans in for a hug, “Because you’re Spiderman?”

The hug tightens around her frame as a hand cups the back of her head.

“Yeah. Because I’m Spiderman.”

Peter holds the embrace for a second and returns to the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Morgan presses herself against the barrier, listening in for any bits of hope she can cling on to.

_ “Hey-hey, Tony, just relax. Just relax, okay. Please? I don’t mind…I want to do this. Let me help you, sir, please.”_

_“Pep-“_

_“She’s not answering…and even if she was, it’s a two-hour drive from here to there. It’s just you and me, sir…FRIDAY, can you figure out a different way to contact her?”_

_“Kid, please. Please, don’t…don’t…stop.”_

_“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so, so sorry, but I can’t leave you like this. You’re alright. Just…lie back, okay? Close your eyes.” _

Morgan hears daddy use mommy’s curse word with a few other new ones she’s never heard before and then it sounds like crying…the kind you try to keep locked up inside.

_Daddy’s embarrassed._

_More silence…shuffling…whispers…apologies…_

_Until…_

_“You know, I used to think I had at least thirty plus years before I had to deal with this crap.”_

_“And then you had to go and save the world.”_

_“Yeah…I’m rethinking it all now.”_

_“No, you’re not. You’ve got me back.”_

_“Joy.”_

Morgan’s relieved to hear laughter, as soft as it is.

Peter’s kept his promise.

As time passes, she slumps down to the floor, finding she can hear them easier from the crack beneath the door.

_“Okay…let’s get your legs back under the blankets…How’s that? Comfortable?”_

_“Yeah…pillows digging in to my back though. Can you put it…yeah…up just a bit higher? Thanks, bud.”_

_“Tony?”_

_“Finally using first names, huh? Who gave you permission to grow up?”_

_“This doesn’t change anything…how I look at you. You know that, right, sir?”_

_“Debatable…but I’m too old and tired to argue after that level of humiliation.”_

_“Well, I’m just gonna…go get you some more water and check on Morgs.”_

The light from the bedroom pours over Morgan’s huddled form and Peter almost trips over her.

“Whoa! Hey, there she is!”

Morgan jumps to her feet, delighted when Peter steps aside to let her back in.

“Did you fix him?” she whispers.

“I did what I could, but what he really needs right now is you.”

Peter wasn’t kidding. Her daddy seems so defeated when she sees him again. She curls in to his uninjured side and plants a gentle kiss to his scruffy cheek. “Are you better now?”

“Hey, little miss…Oh…I think I’ll live.”

Morgan buries her face in his neck, wondering what sort of trauma he’s just endured.

She doesn’t get to ask questions before Peter returns, sending her on a mission to find a story while he finishes getting Tony settled.

Daddy’s eyes are closed again when she returns with a stack of her favorite books. Shuffling over to Peter as quietly as she can, he takes the items and sets them on the table before sitting down in the rocking chair to pull her in to his lap, “Okay, what have we got here?” he asks, letting her find a comfortable spot while he takes the first book off the pile.

“I Love You Forever….by Robert…Munsch?”

“Daddy read it to me once. He said it reminded him of his other baby…the one that died before I was born,” Morgan explains, staring the teen up and down, “You’re not a baby.”

Peter sniffs a laugh in to her hair as he opens the book, “Right? What was he thinking?” he replies.

His reading voice is warm and soothing. It gives a different flare to the story…almost as if it’s the first time she’s heard it.

_“A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: _

_I’ll love you forever,_  
I’ll like you for always,  
As long as I’m living  
my baby you’ll be.”

Morgan feels their rocking chair going back and forth with the story, Peter’s version of the song is softer than daddy’s, but just as emotional; their voices both shook when singing it.

Why?

Is it a sad song?

_“The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother’s watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, “this kid is driving me CRAZY!” _

_But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep, she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him, she sang: _

_I’ll love you forever,_  
I’ll like you for always,  
As long as I’m living  
my baby you’ll be.”

Peter pauses here. It’s such a long pause that she looks back up at him. He’s looking at daddy again, the lump on his throat bobbing up and down…

And then the story continues.

_“The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the mother felt like she was in a zoo! _

_But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the mother opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang: _

_I’ll love you forever,_  
I’ll like you for always,  
As long as I’m living  
my baby you’ll be.”

The rocking chair stops as Peter turns the page. Morgan lays her tiny hands over his bigger ones when she catches how bad they’re shaking. She’s just about to hop down to fetch a blanket, when the reading starts up again.

_“Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day she called up her son and said, “You’d better come see me because I’m very old and sick.” So her son came to see her. When he came in the door she tried to sing the song. She sang: _

_I’ll love you forever,  
I’ll like you for always… _

_But she couldn’t finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song: _

_I’ll love you forever,_  
I’ll like you for always,  
As long as I’m living  
my….”

“Peter?”

“Sorry, Morgs…I’m okay.”

“Why are you crying?”

“It’s uh…It’s kind of hard to explain.”

“Is it ‘cause of daddy?”

Peter chokes on another sob, giving a weak nod and lifting his gaze to the ceiling.

“That’s okay. Daddy couldn’t finish it either,” Morgan replies, closing the book and running it back to her room. She was old enough to know that if it made two people cry, it should probably be put away.

Somewhere in the process of putting it on the shelf and setting a few of her teddy bears back on their chairs for tea time, she forgets all about the two people she’s left behind in the other bedroom.

As she skips back down the hall, she hears the key turning in the front door.

“Mommy!”

Pepper throws open the door at the entrance, dropping her bags to receive her daughter with worry lines etched on her face, “Oh, my baby! I got here as fast as I could. The nurse got her dates mixed and-“

“It’s okay! Spiderman’s taking good care of daddy!” Morgan interjects, grinning and pointing to the other end of the house.

She’s not sure why mommy looks even more worried when she announces the good news. Maybe she doesn’t realize just how powerful a superhero Peter really is.

Pepper flies to the bedroom with Morgan close behind, her high heels clicking on the wood as she reaches the door, down the hall.

“It’s okay. He’s okay,” Peter whispers, flying up from his post with eyes as wide as saucers, “I-I-I promise, Ms. Potts-I mean Mrs. Stark-I mean-yeah-he’s-I made sure everything’s-“

“Peter, breathe,” Pepper whispers back, taking his hand and leading him out of the room, “Right now, we’re focusing on you. I’m not doubting Tony’s safety. How is Peter?”

“Oh…Me?” Peter asks, smile wide and body trembling, “I’m good. I’m fine.”

“Peter…It’s okay to be scared, sweetie,” Pepper continues, tilting her head closer, “Come here.”

Peter’s face crumbles, body wilting in to the mother’s arms as she shushes and rubs circles over his back. “I’m sorry. I should’ve made sure the nurse was here before I left,” she murmurs.

Peter shakes his head, voice a garbled mess of words that Morgan can’t quite make out.

In the end, her mommy leads him right back to daddy, coaxing the teenager to lie down beside him…to not shy away from the contact.

“Mommy says snuggles are the best medicine,” Morgan adds.

“What’s going on…He alright?” Tony asks, stirring awake, “I think we’ve both been traumatized for life.”

Pepper leans down for a kiss, “So, I’ve heard. He needs rest…and you need to _keep_ resting. Win-win.”

As Morgan feels her mommy’s hand on her back, she follows easily, taking one last look at the two forms settling closer together.

“It’s a good thing I’m good at sharing, huh, mommy?” she whispers, a twinge of envy in her words.

“It sure is,” Pepper replies, pressing her forehead to her daughter’s, “You definitely get that from me.”

Morgan can’t help but sing the little song she’s just heard as they leave, an impromptu lullaby for both Peter and Daddy…

_“I’ll love you forever,_  
I’ll like you for always,  
As long as I’m living  
my baby you’ll be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one guys...I'm so rusty. T^T I hope it gives the feels!


End file.
